


Café Casbah

by OK7



Category: Emergency!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OK7/pseuds/OK7
Summary: Looking for a classy experience to impress a new woman in his life, Chet takes a “foxy chick” to the Café Casbah, a belly dancing establishment featured in the episode “Details.” 
This is a prequel to “The Great Crash Diet,” and follows Chet on his fourteen-course dinner date.





	

Chet beeped the horn of his microbus and scowled.  When no one appeared at the door, he laid on the horn again. He sighed and adjusted the rearview mirror, checking for mustache flyaways.  After flattening down the squirrely whiskers with a little spit, he turned his head this way and that, and gave himself a little nod. Chester B. Kelly was looking pretty good in his new threads.

Just as he was about to jump out and check on his date, he heard the slow click of heels coming toward him.

“There you are!” He yelled out of the partially open window. “We gotta get a move on! They won’t hold the show, you know.”

The woman raised her eyebrows slightly, but remained silent. Chet turned on the ignition just as she tried to open the door. It was stuck.

“You just gotta put your back into it,” he said over the sputter of the engine.

She grimaced and pulled, until finally the door popped open. As she tried her best to gracefully climb into the passenger seat, a tsunami of Hai Karate aftershave suddenly hit her, and she let out a little cough. She smiled slightly, and casually rolled down the passenger side window a little further. Chet floored it, sending her flailing up against dash.  

“Chet Kelly,” she said sarcastically. “You really know how to treat a girl.”

* * *

 

Chet and Barbara had met outside the firehouse on a rainy Thursday morning.  Chet was just coming off a very long shift and was about to head for home when he spotted a “very foxy brunette” pulling into 51’s driveway. She was lost. Really lost, and a bit frantic because she was late for a photo shoot. Chet got her sorted out and headed the right direction, but before she left, he somehow managed to get her digits.

Chet was persistent, calling her every couple of days, and finally she’d agreed to meet him for a drink. Chet thought it had gone okay for a first date.  As they sipped banana daiquiris, he shared several embellished firehouse stories. The kind of stories where a certain short, curly-haired lineman had nearly super human strength or carried armloads of puppies and kittens to safety. Chet did most of the talking, of course, but he occasionally paused and asked her a question or two. Boy, was she ever “one happening chick!” Of course, like most girls in the L.A.  vicinity, she was hoping to be an actress. In the meantime, she was making ends meet by teaching gymnastics.  Chet thought he had hit the jackpot. As he told Johnny later, “Not only is she super hot, but she’s gotta be super bendy!”

Chet continued to call Barbara, but she always seemed to be busy. Apparently she had lots of auditions and gymnastic meets that made it nearly impossible to fit dating into her schedule. Chet knew he needed to up his game. Barbara was “a classy chick,” so he knew he needed to lure her in with a date that was something special, maybe even exotic. No, Shakey’s pizza wouldn’t do. He pondered various ideas, but nothing seemed quite right. Then, suddenly he had the perfect solution: The Café Casbah! He’d been introduced to this exotic locale (with its exotic dancers) the previous year when 51’s responded to a medical emergency. Chet hypothesized that the atmosphere would be perfect. Between the exotic food, the wine, and the belly dancing, Barb would be sufficiently impressed, stimulated, and unable to resist Mr. Chester B. Kelly.


End file.
